This invention relates to carriers for printed material and, more particularly, to a newsprint component in the form of a newspaper cover sheet.
A typical broad sheet newspaper comprises a plurality of adjacent sheets of newsprint of equal length and width, with a vertical fold and a horizontal fold intersecting the vertical fold. Often the sheets are divided into sections. It is common to place inserts within and between the sections of the newspaper for the purpose of advertising and promotion, as disclosed in Cleary U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,316. Sections of the newspaper hold the insert in place but also mask its visibility while the newspaper is stacked, i.e., before it is disassembled.